Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda
World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 |debut = Chapter 15 |sex = Female |birthday = January 30th (Aquarius)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |height = 147cm |status = Alive |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 15 }} Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda is a genius who is a student at Keimon Municipal West High School. She is the younger sister of Maria Kuroda. Appearance Chifuyu is a short young girl with purple irises and magenta hair in the style of a bob cut. She wears her school uniform which is a short-sleeved white blouse, a red bowtie, a match red short suspender skirt, black knee highs, and brown shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 In gymnastics class, Chifuyu wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While playing volleyball, Chifuyu wears a collared sleeveless shirt with short shorts, arm bands, knee pads, socks, and shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 In swim class, Chifuyu wears the school blue one-piece swimsui with white stripes. Body Measurements Chifuyu is an A-cup. Personality Chifuyu has a high self-esteem and is always meddling in other people's business. Relationships Shota Doi Akira Toudou History Shota Arc In gym class, Chifuyu did the long jump but tripped and fell. As she was crying, she complained about doing the long jump because she did not think she should do the long jump in the 21st Century. She continued to throw a tantrum as she was being dragged away by two of her classmates. The next day, Chifuyu arrived at the volleyball gym while Shota was present at the door spectating. Chifuyu called Shota a bastard for being fascinated by their giant boobs when she said she was the amazing one. Chifuyu then challenged Akira Toudou and confronted her. While Chifuyu was attempting to get Akira's attention, Akira was looking at Shota. Akira then accepted Chifuyu's challenge. After Akira spiked the ball, Chifuyu said the ball was too slow for her before getting knocked unconscious, causing the ball ricochet and hit Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later in swim class, after Akira and Shunka Hiiragi exited the pool, Chifuyu told Shota she would take first place no matter how much they struggled. Shota wondered if there was a competition, but Chifuyu said for him to look forward to it. Chifuyu said she was once called the Flying Fish of the Rhine and said she would be number one, but Akira appeared and said the Rhine did not have flying fish, angering Chifuyu. Shortly after, Chifuyu pulled down Akira's school swimsuit, exposing her breasts. Akira then angrily threw Chifuyu into the pool. Two days later, Chifuyu was in class when Karen and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them. Trivia *Chifuyu is multiracial. **Chifuyu is half-Japanese. *Chifuyu has a blood-type of AB. *Chifuyu's hobby and skill is all subjects. *Chifuyu likes herself. *Chifuyu dislikes exercise. *Chifuyu has an elder sister living in a certain place. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota Mating Candidates